


Angst Fanfics: The Alternative Way of Causing Despair

by bloodiedcolors



Series: Non-Despair: Life at Hope's Peak Academy [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Izuru and Hajime are like Genocide Jack and Touko, Izuru doesn't destroy the world, So they switch and dont share memories, Swearing, Unofficial Ships, everyone hates her for that, ill just explain it in the notes ok, junko isn't an insane person and causes despair by writing angsty fanfic, not that much but still, ships, they all have ships but sadly none are true yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodiedcolors/pseuds/bloodiedcolors
Summary: "Deal! It's not as bad as the other one- I mean, Mahiru and the others still get resurrected at the end. Plus, I'm adding a bit of KuzuPeko to it to balance the angst out!""You are literally killing Peko off," the male snorted, brushing a strand of hair away from his face. "You really enjoy making people suffer, whether emotionally, mentally or physically, huh?"The model just grinned mischievously, sticking out her tongue as she held out the draft in her hands. "Now, just gonna edit everything with Touko and all is great."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Non-Despair AU, but still has Hope's Peak Academt. Here, Hajime is in the Main Course with Class 77, but I'll explain how later. And, yes, according to the tags, the way Izuru appears from Hajime is like how Genocider Jack appears from Touko. Basically, the school found out a way to gve Hajime something similar to MPD, or Multiple Personality Disorder. And Izuru doesn't want to destroy the world, or thinks everything is boring. Yes, this is part of a series of multiple oneshots I'll be doing for the AU I've made!

"Junko, you're not doing that."

"Come onnn, it'll ruin everyone! Mahiru dying? Hiyoko framed as her killer, even if she loves her? Truly a despairing story, mmm?" The blonde hummed, a large grin plastered on her face. Her friend, however, was not the most impressed.

"Next time, I'm not going to protect you when the whole class attacks you, alright? Let your sister protect you, or something," Izuru huffed, sliding the drafts towards Junko as he leaned against the wall. "It'll be your fault."

"Deal! It's not as bad as the other one- I mean, Mahiru and the others still get resurrected at the end. Plus, I'm adding a bit of KuzuPeko to it to balance the angst out!"

"You are literally killing Peko off," the male snorted, brushing a strand of hair away from his face. "You really enjoy making people suffer, whether emotionally, mentally or physically, huh?"

The model just grinned mischievously, sticking out her tongue as she held out the draft in her hands. "Now, just gonna edit everything with Touko and all is great."

"I'm leaving, I'm very tired," the talentful(?) student released a prolonged sigh, fixing his stance and standing up straight. "And before you ask- no, I'm not leaving Hajime with you. Bye, Junko."

"Aww, okay. Bye Ka-kun!"

* * *

 

"WHERE IS THE BLONDE CHICK?!" Hiyoko practically shrieked, almost causing the classroom windows to crack. She was holding a piece of paper in her hands, expression looking like she was about to commit murder.

"Hiyoko, c-calm down. It's just a story-" Sonia tried to comfort her, but ended up with a book to the face. Souda attempted to seek revenge but was this time hit with a desk.

"Hiyoko, chill!" Akane huffed, wearing a rare serious expression. "You might as well end up killing everyone in this room."

"SURE! WHAT A HELPFUL SUGGESTION, YOU BUSTY FUCK!" the dancer howled, about to throw the teacher's desk before Mahiru gently shushed her. The room was now a terrible mess, with a couple of collapsed people all over the floor.

After the storm had calm down, Chiaki, who had just been nonchalantly playing a game in the corner, spoke up. She asked, "Have you guys noticed where Fuyuhiko and Peko had gone? Weren't they here just a while ago?"

With that, everyone fell silent. Silent as realization struck them. They were literally the only two missing ever since they all read the story.

Before anyone could comprehend what was about to happen, a pissed-off yowl could be heard as the door was burst open...

by a screaming, ponytailed blonde, holding multiple sheets of paper as she ran for her life. Tailing behind her was a terrifying looking Peko, and a Fuyuhiko seemingly having malicious intent on destroying Junko.

"Save me!" she cried, somehow dodging multiple stabs as she parkoured through the small classroom. The mess was getting worse each time the scene jumped from table to table, wall to wall, ceiling to floor. How was Peko not getting her...?

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I may have accidentally taught her how to be stealthy and quick, so sorry about that." Izuru confessed, chuckling sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

"IZURU WHY."

"She lowkey forced me- and she promised to write fluff and I needed that in my life, so you don't have right to blame me."

A loud crash bombarded the classroom, dust suddenly clouding up and covering the scene. Everyone coughed, trying their best to clear the scene to see what had just happened. Why was everything happening so fast?

And then, there was Mukuro Ikusaba, pointing a pistol towards Peko, with a grinning Junko directly behind her. Oh dear, Peko looked pissed.

"Guys, calm down. This is literally the fourth time this happened, no one wants to clean up the mess you made," the Ultimate Hope sighed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. "Mind doing it somewhere else, like the field or something? Everyone would appreciate that."

Instead of panicking that there was someone wielding a damn pistol in a damn classroom, everyone else simply just agreed. Fuyuhiko and Peko, though, was shocked.

"This happened four times?!" the yakuza gasped, face twisted in disbelief. The rest just nodded, Chiaki helpfully quipping, "All occurred across the span of two days. Two attempts were caused by Nagito and Hajime, though Hajime always made sure just to make her suffer and not actually kill her. The reat were caused by Sonia, who almost tried to shoot Junko with an RPG.”

“Miss _Sonia_? Miss _Sonia_ did that?” the mechanic glanced at the tall blonde with a questioning look, as if he couldn’t believe she would try such a thing. She just simply smiled, and shrugged.

Whilst the class was just now just having a conversation on what happened during the span of those two days, Kamukura had already dragged the sisters out of the classroom, heading back to Class 78-A.

“Does this ever happen to you guys in your class?” he asked with a bored tone, spotting the door leading to the girls’ classroom. The blonde laughed as she responded, “Multiple times.”

“Why are we even friends?” the noirette groaned. He would’ve facepalmed if it weren’t for the two he was dragging around.

“Because we’ve both learned to put up with our shit!” Junko beamed proudly.

“The sad thing is that you’re actually right.”

“I’m Junko Enoshima, of course I’m right!”


End file.
